This invention relates generally to firearms and relates more particularly to means by which a telescopic sight, or scope, is mounted upon a black powder rifle.
Commonly, mounting hardware necessary for mounting a scope upon a rifle requires that holes be drilled and tapped in the rifle barrel by the purchaser. The mounting hardware is then fixed to the barrel by means of the tapped holes, and the scope is then affixed to the hardware to thereby secure the scope to the barrel.
While the drilling and tapping of holes for the purpose of mounting a scope may be permissible in selected types of rifles, it is not normally desirable in the case of black powder rifles. When fired, black powder rifles generate very high pressures within the rear of the barrel, and the drilling and tapping of holes in the barrel may weaken the barrel and substantially increase the chances of barrel blow-up. In this connection, it is not uncommon that a manufacturer of black powder rifles considers the factory warranty voided if a purchaser drills holes in the barrel of a rifle constructed by the manufacturer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mount base for mounting a scope upon a black powder rifle which does not require that a purchaser drill holes in the barrel of his rifle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mount base which is attachable to the rifle with tapped holes that are factory-formed within the rifle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a mount base which is adaptable to black powder rifles having a pair of factory-formed holes which are spaced apart by any distance within a range of spacing distances.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a mount base which enables a user to sight the rifle either through a scope mounted upon the base or with the iron sights of the rifle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a mount base which is uncomplicated in construction and easy to install.